


Sleeping Beauty (JamieToby Ver)

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Wizards
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: Sleeping Beauty AU #ggad #JamieToby❝พ่อมดที่แค้นอาณาจักรจนสาปเจ้าชายน้อยตั้งแต่เกิดว่าจะต้องหลับใหลไปชั่วชีวิต เมื่อโลหิตตกต้องพสุธา แต่สุดท้ายกลับหลงรักเจ้าชายน้อยเสียเองจนคอยแอบสต๊อคเกอ--- เอ๊ย ปกป้อง❞





	Sleeping Beauty (JamieToby Ver)

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นความกาวที่รู้สึกอยากแต่งเจมโทบแบบเทพนิยายดูซักครั้งล่ะค่ะ เจ้าหญิงเจ้าชายธรรมดาทั่วไปมันก็ยังรู้สึกไม่คลิ๊ก เลยปรับเป็นพ่อมดชั่วร้ายกับเจ้าชายพระอาทิตย์ ไล่ตั้งแต่เด็กยันโตจนแต่งงานได้แล้วเลย หวังว่าจะอ่านอย่างมีความสุขนะคะ

>  
> 
> **Sleeping Beauty AU**

 

 

Once upon a time...

 

มีเด็กหนุ่มผู้อาศัยอยู่ในผืนป่าอันเงียบสงบ พงไพรแห่งภูติพิทักษ์หุบเขาลำเนาไพร

เด็กหนุ่มผู้นั้นไม่รู้จักบิดามารดา

แต่ผู้ที่เลี้ยงดูเขามา มีนามว่า 'มาเลฟิเซนต์'

และนามของเด็กชายคือ 'เจมี่'

เจมี่เติบโตมาท่ามกลางสิ่งมีชีวิตอันแสนวิเศษ เพื่อนแท้ของเขาคือแฟร์รี่และสัตว์น้อยใหญ่ เขาเข้าใจภาษาของพวกมัน ได้เห็นความมหัศจรรย์ในทุกวันที่ลืมตา

ต่อให้ชีวิตนี้ไม่เคยได้พบหน้าบิดามารดา เจมี่ก็เติบโตมาโดยมีความรักของเพื่อนผองที่ไม่ใช่มนุษย์ และราชินีแห่งเหล่าแฟร์รี่เช่นมาล

มาล หรือ มาเลฟิเซนต์ ชิงชังในตัวมนุษย์

มาลเอ่ยเสมอว่าเขาก็เป็นหนึ่งในพวกมนุษย์ ตัวตนน่ารังเกียจที่รู้จักเพียงการแย่งชิง

หนึ่งในพวกมันแย่งปีกแสนสวยของมาล และนับแต่นั้น มาลผู้เลี้ยงดูเขาดั่งมารดา ก็ไม่อาจโผบินบนท้องฟ้าได้ดังเคย

เจมี่ไม่เคยเข้าใจ ว่าทำไมมาลยังไว้ชีวิตเขาอยู่

แต่แม้ไม่อาจเข้าใจ เด็กชายรับรู้ได้ถึงความรักที่ซ่อนลึกของมาล

การอยู่กับมาล ไม่เคยทำให้เขาต้องรู้สึกหวั่นเกรงสิ่งใด

พรวิเศษของมาลเปลี่ยนให้ดวงตาคู่โตสีฟ้าใสมองโลกด้วยความเข้าใจถ่องแท้

เขาได้เรียนเวทย์มนตร์จากมาล ได้เพื่ิอนผองชาวแฟร์รี่มอบพลังให้ทุกครั้งที่ร้องขอ

ไม่นานนัก วันคืนก็เลยผ่าน เด็กชายเติบใหญ่ไปชายหนุ่มรูปงาม และหลงลืมไปว่าตนเองไม่ใช่หนึ่งในพวกเขา

เขาลืมเลือนหัวใจของความเป็นมนุษย์

ใช้ชีวิตอยู่บนกฏเกณฑ์ของธรรมชาติ

มีกำเนิดย่อมมีแตกดับ  
บุญคุณย่อมมาพร้อมความแค้น

'พ่อมด' เจมี่ ถือกำเนิดขึ้นในวันที่สูญเสียบ้านเกิดและ 'มารดา'

ความล่วงรู้ถึงพระกรรณองค์กษัตริย์ผู้เขลาขลาด ว่าในผืนป่าอันเขียวชอุ่ม เป็นที่ซ่องสุมของสิ่งมีชีวิตอันแสนวิเศษ

มนุษย์ผู้แสนละโมภ บุกเข้าป่าหมายจักจับกุมเหล่าแฟร์รี่ไปครอบครอง

ราชินีเช่นมาลตัดสินใจนำพาทุกชีวิตกลับไปยังดินแดนแห่งภูติพราย ทว่านางไม่อาจให้มนุษย์ย่างกรายข้ามแดน

มนุษย์ที่ว่านั่นหมายรวมถึงเจมี่

"ท่านแม่ ท่านจักทิ้งข้าไว้ที่นี่เพียงลำพังหรือ!?"

เจมี่เอ่ยวอนต่อมาล ราชินีผู้ไม่อาจคาดเดาอายุจริงถอนหายใจและแตะที่แก้มของผู้ที่ตนอุ้มชูดั่งบุตรในอุทร

"บุตรข้า แม้นข้าไม่อาจพาเจ้าข้ามไปด้วยได้ แต่เวทย์มนตร์ของข้าจักอยู่กับเจ้าตลอดไป"

หากแม้นเลือกได้ เจมี่พร้อมแลกมนตรานั้นกับการได้อยู่กับ 'ครอบครัว' ซึ่งอุ้มชูดูแลตนมาถึง 15 ปี

"แก้แค้นให้พวกเรา บุตรข้า ให้มนุษย์สั่นผวายามเอ่ยนามเจ้า"

ราชินีมาลจากไปพร้อมคำสั่งครั้งสุดท้าย

ร่างกายที่เอ่อล้นไปด้วยมนตราแห่งภูติป่าของเจมีี่ เพียงตวัดมือก็สังหารทหารได้นับสิบ

ท้องฟ้าในเย็นวันนั้นถูกย้อมด้วยสีแดงดั่งโลหิต ทุกชีวิตที่ย่างเท้าเข้าสู่ผืนป่าในตำนาน หามีผู้ใดรอดชีวิต

ในวันนั้นคือวันกำเนิดใหม่ของ 'พ่อมดเจมี่'

และการลืมตาตื่นของเจ้าชายน้อยพระองค์หนึ่ง

พระนามเมื่อแรกประสูติคือ โทบี้ ฟินน์ ออโรเรียส เรกโบ

ทารกน้อยผู้งดงามดั่งองค์เทวา

พสกนิกรล้วนเฉลิมฉลองยินดี เปรมปรีย์กับการประสูติขององค์ชายรัชทายาทแห่งอาณาจักร

พ่อมดเจมี่ได้ทราบข่าวนั้น จึงเดินทางไปยังราชวัง สวมฮู้ดหนากลมกลืนไปกับข้าราชบริพารและชาวบ้านที่ต้องการยลโฉมองค์ชายพระองค์น้อย

'ความหวังจากพระเจ้า' ที่ทรงประทานให้กับราชบัลลังก์อันไร้ทายาทมาแรมปี

พ่อมดหนุ่มแค่นยิ้มสังเวชในความยินดีอันแสนสั้น ด้วยใจมาดมั่นว่าจักดับความหวังของเหล่ามนุษย์ผู้แสนละโมภ

ไฟแค้นกองสุมเป็นเพลิงผลาญ นำทางหนุ่มน้อยวัยสิบห้าซึ่งนาฬิกาชีวิตเริ่มเดินตามวิถีครรลองอีกครั้ง สู่ท้องพระโรงซึ่งเนืองแน่นด้วยอาคันตุกะและข้าราชบริพาร

"แหม แหม ไม่เชื้อเชิญบอกกล่าวกับข้าเลยหรือ?"

นางฟ้าแม่ทูนหัวซึ่งเพิ่งประทานพรแด่ทารกน้อยในเปลลูกไม้สีขาวไปแล้วสององค์จากในจำนวนสามองค์ เพ่งจ้องเด็กหนุ่มผู้เต็มไปด้วยกลิ่นอายของความแค้น

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสวาวแดงพร้อมเปลวเพลิงสีเขียวซึ่งลุกโชนจากเงาที่ทอดยาว

"เจ้าเป็นใครกัน!?"

พ่อมดหนุ่มเอียงคอมองด้วยท่าทีซุกซนราวกับเด็กน้อย หากแต่ไอสังหารนั้นคุกรุ่น นี่คือผู้ที่รู้จักการฆ่าโดยแท้

"ข้าก็คือผู้ที่ละเลงผืนป่าแห่งแคว้นนี้ด้วยเลือดของเหล่าทหารโง่เขลา และข้าจักไม่หยุดเพียงเท่านี้!"

เจมี่เคลื่อนกายเพียงครู่หนึ่ง ร่างเพรียวของเด็กหนุ่มก็มาหยุดยืนข้างเปล

ราชินีสาวกรีดร้อง พยายามปัดป้องพระสวามีที่รั้งตัวพระองค์ไว้ เหล่าทหารก้าวออกมาพร้อมแลกชีวิตปกป้ององค์ชายน้อย

เจมี่เพียงตวัดมือข้างเดียว พวกเขาก็ลอยไปอีกฟากหนึ่งของท้องพระโรง

"โทบี้! ไม่ อย่าทำอะไรลูกข้า!"

เสียงวอนขอของมารดา แทงลึกเข้ามาในหัวใจของพ่อมดเจมี่ แต่มิอาจหยุดเขา

พ่อมดหนุ่มยกยิ้มเมื่อเวลานี้มีเพียงนางฟ้าแม่ทูนหัวที่ตั้งป้อมเป็นปราการระหว่างตัวเขากับเจ้าชาย

"อย่าให้ข้าต้องรังแกคนแก่เลย หลีกทางเถิด ข้าเพียงอยากยลโฉมองค์ชายใกล้ๆ"

พวกนางมิได้ถูกยั่วยุดังใจหวัง

"บุตรมนุษย์แห่งมาเลฟิเซนต์ เจ้าต้องการสิ่งใดกันแน่!?"

เด็กหนุ่มแค่นยิ้ม

"ในเมื่อพวกมนุษย์ทำลายครอบครัวของข้า พรากข้าจากผู้คนที่รัก ข้าก็จักทำแบบเดียวกัน"

เจมี่ยื่นสองแขนออกเบื้องหน้า ซัดพลังใส่หญิงชราทั้งสาม แต่ก็ยังออมมือเมื่อเห็นว่าพวกนางเป็นสตรี

เมื่อไร้สิ่งกั้นขวาง เด็กหนุ่มก็ชะโงกหน้าลงไปในเปล

...และถูกสะกดด้วยดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าครามอันใสซื่อ

สิ่งมีชีวิตเล็กๆนี้คือสิ่งใดกัน?

ไยไม่สั่นกลัวเมื่อเห็นข้า?

ทั้งที่อ่อนเยาว์ เปราะบาง และต้องพึ่งพาผู้อื่นจึงจะยืนหยัดบนโลกใบนี้ต่อไปได้

มือน้อยๆที่ไขว่คว้าจับนิ้วของพ่อมดหนุ่มทันทีที่ยื่นเข้าไปหา กล้าหาญอย่างน่าเลื่อมใส

ทารกมนุษย์ทุกคนเป็นเช่นนี้หรือ?

"โทบี้!!!"

เสียงร้องวอนขอเมตตาของราชาและราชินีซึ่งมีกองทหารอารักขาพร้อมพรั่ง เรียกสติพ่อมดเจมี่กลับมา

เด็กหนุ่มสะบัดมือออกจากการเกาะกุมของทารกน้อยซึ่งยังคงจ้องมองมาด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าคราม แม้แต่วินาทีที่ความตายจะมาเยือนก็ยังไม่รู้ตัว

ฆ่าทารกผู้ไร้เดียงสา ช่างไร้เกียรติสิ้นดี

ในวินาทีนั้น พ่อมดหนุ่มจึงตัดสินใจ

"องค์ชายแห่งเหล่ามนุษย์เอ๋ย ข้าขอสาปเจ้า เมื่อโลหิตเจ้าตกต้องพสุธา เจ้าจักต้องหลับใหลไปชั่วชีวิต"

นิทราที่ไม่ต่างอะไรกับความตาย

ทรมานผู้คนที่มอบความรักและความหวังให้กับองค์ชายน้อยได้ยิ่งกว่ายามที่ชีวิตปลิดปลิว

เขาจากไปด้วยความลำพองใจยิ่ง

การที่เขาจากไปโดยไม่อยู่รอดูเหตุการณ์ต่อจากนั้น ทำให้ไม่อาจล่วงรู้พรข้อสุดท้ายของนางฟ้าองค์ที่สาม

"เจ้าจักหลับใหลตามคำสาป แต่จุมพิตจากรักแท้จักปลุกเจ้าจากฝัน ให้เจ้าลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครา"

นี่คือจุดกำเนิดความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพ่อมดหนุ่มผู้คั่งแค้น และองค์ชายผู้ไม่รู้อิโหน่อิเหน่

\----

นับตั้งแต่มอบคำสาปให้แด่องค์ชายน้อย พ่อมดเจมี่ก็เดินทางออกจากแคว้น แผ่ขยายความเหี้ยมโหดให้โลกได้สั่นผวายามเยือนยินนามตน สมดังความปรารถนาสุดท้ายก่อนจากของมาเลฟิเซนต์

ห้าปีผ่านพ้น จากเด็กหนุ่มสู่วัยชายหนุ่ม เค้าหน้าหวานละมุนพลันเกรี้ยวแกร่ง

พ่อมดเจมี่ในวัย 20 ซุกซ่อนโฉมหน้างดงามราวกับเทวาเบื้องหลังเสื้อคลุมตัวยาว ปะปนไปกับฝูงชนที่ตนเกลียดชัง

แม้นตั้งมั่นไม่หวนคืนอาณาจักรที่มอบเพียงความทรงจำอันเจ็บปวด พ่อมดหนุ่มกลับใคร่รู้ข่าวคราว ชีวิตน้อยๆที่ตนลิขิตให้ตายตก ยามนี้เป็นเช่นไร

ไม่มีวี่แววของความเศร้าสลดดังใจหวัง

เขาปากหนักเกินกว่าจะไถ่ถาม ทั้งยังไม่ใคร่อยากเสวนากับมนุษย์ชั้นต่ำสามัญชน

พ่อมดหนุ่มตัดสินใจหายตัวเข้าไปในปราสาท

มนตราพาร่างของเขามายังอุทยานเขียวชอุ่ม อุดมด้วยมวลบุปผาและผีเสื้อหลากสี เจมี่ทอดถอนหายใจกับบรรยากาศรื่นรมย์ที่ชวนให้นึกถึงผืนป่าและเหล่าภูติที่ตนเติบโตมา

พวกเดรัจฉานไม่คู่ควรมีสวนสวรรค์จำลองเช่นนี้ในครอบครอง

พ่อมดเจมี่มือไปไวกว่าความคิด เพียงโบกมือครั้งหนึ่งก็บังเกิดเปลวไฟสีฟ้า หมายใจจะเผาที่นี่ให้สิ้นความงาม

แต่แล้วก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรลอยมากระทบหลัง

จากความรู้สึกน่าจะเป็น...ลูกธนูยาง?

เขาเอื้อมมือไปดึงมันออกพร้อมคิ้วขมวด

"ออกมาเดี๋ยวนี้"

เจมี่มิได้ตะคอกเสียง ทว่าเพียงเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเรียบนิ่งเยียบเย็นก็มากพอจะข่มขวัญและสะกดให้เลือดเย็นเฉียบ เขาหันหน้ามายังทิศทางการโจมตี รอคอยราวกับผู้ล่า

"ยังมิออกมาอีกหรือ? ไม่กลัวข้าเผาทั้งเจ้าทั้งสวนนี่หรือไร?"

กลุ่มก้อนหยิกสีทองสว่าง โผล่ขึ้นจากหลังพุ่มไม้

พ่อมดหนุ่มจดจำดวงตาสีฟ้างามราวกับดูดเอาสีของท้องนภาในวันอันสดใสมาไว้ในนั้นได้ดี

นี่คือดวงตาที่สะกดให้ตัวเขาในวัย 15 ปีแทบลืมวิธีการหายใจ

"ไม่เผา ไม่เอาไฟ" เสียงอ้อแอ้คล้ายเจือน้ำนมเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ "ห้ามเผาสวนท่านแม่"

เจ้าของอุทยานแสนสวยคือราชินี ถ้าเช่นนั้น เด็กคนนี้ก็คือเจ้าชายน้อยผู้ต้องสาป

โทบี้ ฟินน์ ออโรเรียส เรกโบ

เจมี่ละสายตาจากดวงตาสีฟ้างามฉายแววมาดมั่นแต่ยังเยาว์ และเห็น 'อาวุธ' ในสองมือของเจ้าชาย

มุมปากของเขากระตุกยิ้มน้อย

"เจ้าจักปกป้องสวนของแม่เจ้าด้วยของเล่นแบบนั้นน่ะหรือ?"

"ลีรอยด์บอกว่าโตแล้วจะให้ข้าใช้ของจริง"

เขาไม่รู้ว่าลีรอยด์เป็นใคร แต่เดาได้ว่าคงเป็นคนที่มอบของเล่นเป็นคันธนูและลูกศรจำลองไร้พิษภัยให้ แทบฆ่ามดไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ

เมื่อครุ่นคิดถึงคำสาปที่ติดตัวองค์ชายน้อย เจมี่กังขาว่าเด็กชายจะมีวันได้จับอาวุธของจริงแน่หรือ

"มีวิธีมากมายให้คนคนหนึ่งหยุดทำสิ่งใดสิ่งหนึ่ง" พ่อมดเอ่ยขึ้น "พวกผู้ใหญ่สอนแต่การใช้ความรุนแรงให้เจ้าหรือ เด็กน้อยที่น่าชัง"

"น่าชัง?" สำหรับองค์ชายที่เติบโตมาท่ามกลางคำชมในสิริโฉมอันน่าเพ่งพิศ คำศัพท์ใหม่นี้ทำเอาคิ้วสีทองขมวดมุ่น

พ่อมดเจมี่ถือเสียว่าชื่อเสียงในฐานะพ่อมดที่ผู้คนหวาดกลัว ทำให้เขาเอ่ยคำโกหกได้สนิทใจ

"เจ้าสนใจผิดจุด"

พ่อมดหนุ่มเคลื่อนกายเข้ามานั่งคุกเข่าข้างหนึ่งเบื้องหน้าเจ้าชายน้อยซึ่งสูงไม่ถึงเอวของเขาด้วยซ้ำ

นี่ไม่ใช่การสิโรราป ก็เพียงแค่การก้มหน้าคุยกันมันเมื่อยคอเท่านั้น

"เจ้าขอให้คนอื่นทำสิ่งใดสิ่งหนึ่งให้ด้วยการใช้กำลังบังคับหรือ?"

องค์ชายน้อยส่ายหัว "ข้าขอร้องพวกเขาดีๆ"

พ่อมดหนุ่มเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง

"แล้วสิ่งที่เจ้าทำต่อข้าเมื่อครู่เล่า?"

เพียงเอ่ยย้อนกลับไป เจ้าชายน้อยที่รู้ตัวว่าขัดคำสอนท่านพ่อท่านแม่เข้าให้ก็สะดุ้งตัวโยน

ร่างเล็กป้อมโผเข้ากอดรอบลำคอพ่อมดแห่งศาสตร์มืดซึ่งผู้คนสั่นผวายามเอ่ยนาม การจู่โจมกะทันหันทำให้คนโดนกอดไม่ทันตั้งตัว

"ขอโทษ พี่ชาย ท่านเจ็บหรือไม่? ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจ อย่าฟ้องท่านแม่เลยนะ ข้าขอร้อง!"

เจมี่ยังชะงักตาค้างอยู่จนกระทั่งเสียงเล็กแหลมนั้นเอ่ยรำพันเป็นวรรคเป็นเวร

ยิ่งเขาไม่ตอบสนอง เจ้าชายน้อยก็ยิ่งกอดรัดแน่น

"นี่ องค์-"

"พี่ชาย ข้าขอโทษ ข้าแค่ไม่อยากให้ท่านเผาสวน ท่านแม่จะเสียใจ"

"ปล่อยข้า!" พ่อมดหนุ่มทำเสียงดุ แต่ยิ่งดุยิ่งทำให้เจ้าก้อนกลมสีทองยิ่งกอดแน่นขึ้นไปอีก

"ไม่! ท่านต้องสัญญามาก่อน ว่าจะไม่ฟ้องท่านพ่อท่านแม่!"

"ข้าสัญญา" ใจจริงเจมี่ก็ไม่มีความคิดที่จะเสวนาอะไรกับพ่อแม่ของเจ้าชายน้อยอยู่แล้ว เลยออกปากไปได้ง่ายๆ

แต่เด็กมนุษย์เป็นเด็กละโมภ

"สัญญาด้วยว่าจะไม่เผาสวนท่านแม่"

คราวนี้พ่อมดไม่ทนอีก เขาแกะตัวเจ้าชายน้อยที่เกาะเป็นลูกลิง รั้งร่างเล็กนั้นไว้ด้วยสองแขน กันไม่ให้โผเข้าหา

แต่นั่นดูเหมือนจะเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิด

เพราะมันทำให้ต้องเผชิญหน้ากับดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าที่ทรงอำนาจแผดเผาดวงใจตรงๆ

"ข้าขอร้อง...พี่ชาย"

เด็กมนุษย์มีพลังจู่โจมด้วยดวงตารุนแรงเช่นองค์ชายน้อยผู้นี้กันทุกคนเลยหรือ....?

ไยเพียงมองสบก็พลันอยากเออออ ยอมตามไปเสียทุกอย่าง

มนตราร้อยพันที่มาลถ่ายทอดให้มา มิมีบทไหนสกัดกั้นความรู้สึกอันน่าหงุดหงิดใจนี้ได้เลย

"พี่ชาย อย่าเผานะ..."

พ่อมดหนุ่มกลั้นหายใจ

"ได้ ข้าไม่เผา"

เมื่อได้รับคำตอบที่พึงพอใจ ใบหน้าเล็กป้อมก็คลี่ยิ้มจนตาหยี อาศัยจังหวะที่เจมี่ยังสับสนกับความรู้สึกตัวเอง โผเข้ากอดรอบลำคอพ่อมดที่ตนเอ่ยเรียกเป็นพี่ชาย

"ขอบคุณ พี่ชาย~"

พ่อมดแห่งศาสตร์มืดผู้เป็นที่กริ่งเกรงแทบจะทั่วดินแดน นิ่งค้างราวกับต้องสาปกับจุมพิตเล็กๆราวนกจิกที่แก้ม

เทพแห่งขุนเขาพนาไพรทรงโปรด

เด็กมนุษย์มีวิธีการโจมตีที่ทำเอาสั่นสะท้านไปถึงวิญญาณเช่นนี้ แล้วข้าจักทำเช่นไร

อาการคันยิบขยายตัวแผ่ไปทั่วหัวใจของพ่อมดเจมี่ ส่วนผู้ที่ครอบครองอาวุธร้ายชิ้นนี้กลับยกยิ้มใสซื่อ ไม่รับรู้ว่าการกระทำตามความเคยชินของตน ส่งผลเช่นไร

"พี่ชายชื่ออะไร?"

พ่อมดหนุ่มลังเลใจที่จะเอื้อนเอ่ย อาจเพราะนามตนนั้นมีชื่อเสียงไม่สู้ดีนัก ยังความกลัวก่อเกิดในใจผู้คน...

...เขาไม่อยากให้เด็กมนุษย์ผู้นี้หวาดกลัวตัวเขา...

"ข้าชื่อโทบี้ พี่ชายชื่ออะไรหรือ?"

เจ้าชายน้อยเอ่ยเสียงอ้อน สองมือวางนิ่งบนหัวไหล่ของคนที่ตนโผเข้าสู่อ้อมแขน

"เจ้าจะเรียกข้าว่าเจมส์"

พ่อมดหนุ่มไม่อาจเข้าใจว่าเหตุใดจึงบอกนามที่มีเพียงมาลและเหล่าภูติที่เรียกขาน

กังขาว่าไยอนุญาตให้องค์ชายที่ตนเอ่ยสาป พิเศษกว่าผู้ใด

"เจมส์" เจ้าชายน้อยทวนคำนั้นพร้อมรอยยิ้มสุกใสสว่างใส ดั่งออโรร่าที่สาดแสงบนฟากฟ้าทางแดนเหนือ

"เรามาเป็นเพื่อนกันนะ"

  
\----

  
ธรรมเนียมปฏิบัติของเหล่าแฟร์รี่ต่างไปจากมนุษย์ เมื่อได้ให้สัญญาไว้ ก็จะยอมตายเสียดีกว่าผิดคำสัตย์

พ่อมดหนุ่มที่เผลอตกปากรับคำของเจ้าชายน้อยเข้าให้ก็ไม่ต่างกัน

แม้เจมี่ไม่ได้โผล่หน้าไปเจอเจ้าชายทุกวัน แต่ภูติรับใช้ในร่างอีกา ทำหน้าที่แทน

ดวงตาสีดำสนิทของอีกา ถ่ายทอดภาพการใช้ชีวิตขององค์ชายน้อยจากต้นไม้ใหญ่ ซ่อนกายในร่มเงา เฝ้ามองเจ้าชายโทบี้ซึ่งยิ่งเจริญชันษา ก็ยิ่งมีรอยยิ้มและหัวใจอันเปล่งประกายเจิดจ้า

แต่องค์ชายโทบี้ซุกซนเป็นที่หนึ่ง

ปีนต้นไม้ คลานหลบพระอาจารย์ วาดเล่นจนกำแพงปราสาทเต็มไปด้วยลวดลายประหลาด

แม้จะซุกซนจนหลายครั้งหลายครา พ่อมดที่มองผ่านมนตรากระจกวารีอุบยิ้มขบขันไม่อยู่ แต่ผู้คนรอบตัวที่คอยอุ้มชูเลี้ยงดูเจ้าชายน้อยนั้น ไม่มีใครทานทนดวงตาสีฟ้าครามออดอ้อนคู่นั้นได้แม้แต่รายเดียว

จอมซนแห่งปราสาทสีขาวจึงรอดพ้นการโดนลงโทษไปได้ทุกครั้ง

ทว่าไม่ใช่ในครั้งนี้

ราชินีสาวเอ็ดเจ้าชายน้อยวัยสิบชันษาซึ่งเล่นซนจนได้แผลใหญ่ เมื่อก้าวออกมาจากห้องของเสด็จแม่แล้ว เจ้าชายน้อยก็ทรงสะอื้น

ไม่มีใครบอกความจริงให้เจ้าชายทรงทราบถึงคำสาปที่ติดกายตั้งแต่ยังเป็นทารก องค์ชายโทบี้จึงไม่อาจเข้าพระทัยว่าเหตุใดเพียงตนมีเลือดไหล จึงมีใครซักคนต้องถูกลงโทษ

พระองค์ถกกางเกงขาสั้นที่เปรอะคราบดินและเลือดแห้งกรัง สำรวจดูแผลที่มีผ้าพันแผลสะอาดสะอ้านปกปิด

สภาพเช่นนี้ หากแม่นมมาเห็นคงรีบจับพระองค์เปลี่ยนฉลองพระองค์ แต่เจ้าชายโทบี้ไม่ใคร่อยากเจอนางในเวลาที่จิตใจหดหู่เช่นนี้

ทรงมุ่งตรงไปยังสถานที่พิเศษของพระองค์ บ้านต้นไม้ในอุทยาน

แม้นมีพระพักตร์งดงามราวกับตุ๊กตา อย่างไรเสียพระองค์ก็เป็นเด็กผู้ชาย และเด็กผู้ชายวัยนี้ชอบการปีนป่าย

เพียงพริบตา เจ้าชายน้อยก็หลบสายตาสอดส่ายของทหารและข้าบ่าว ปีนขึ้นไปซ่อนกายในบ้านต้นไม้

เมื่อเท้าเหยียบลงบนพื้นไม้ผุพัง เจ้าชายน้อยก็พลันเหงื่อตก

"ต้องให้คนช่วยซ่อมแล้วสิ"

ร่างที่เริ่มยืดตัว ด้วยอยู่ในช่วงเจริญวัย สำรวจบ้านต้นไม้ที่มอบความอบอุ่นใจและหวนให้นึกถึงความสุขสมัยทรงพระเยาว์

'กล่องสมบัติ' ของพระองค์อยู่ที่นี่ เมื่อเจ้าชายหยิบกล่องใบน้อยมาเปิดออกดู พระพักตร์งามก็มีรอยแย้มสรวล

"อยู่ที่นี่เองเหรอ?"

นิ้วเล็กไล้บนคริสตัลสีแดงราวกับเลือด ของชิ้นนี้ถูกส่งมาให้องค์ชายโทบี้ในรูปของจี้ห้อยคอ เมื่อวันเกิดครบรอบแปดชันษา

จนทุกวันนี้องค์ชายน้อยก็ยังคิดไม่ตกว่ามันฝ่าการตรวจสอบอันเข้มงวดของคนในวัง มาอยู่บนพระแท่นบรรทมของพระองค์ได้อย่างไร

ของที่ไม่ทราบที่มานั้นอันตราย เจ้าชายเคยได้ยินแม่นมเตือนไว้

แต่ทรงเก็บมันไว้ เพียงเพราะตัวอักษรที่สลักไว้ด้านในของตัวคริสตัล

อักษรที่อ่านกลับหลังได้ว่า 'เจมส์'

เจ้าชายโทบี้ยกจี้คริสตัลสีแดงนั้นขึ้นส่องกับแสงตะวันอ่อนจางที่แทบเข้ามาไม่ถึง ด้วยร่มเงาของไม้ใหญ่บดบัง

รอยแย้มสรวลคลี่ออกกว้าง เมื่อมันยังอยู่ในสภาพสมบูรณ์

"เขาจักเป็นเช่นไรบ้างหนา?"

คนที่มองภาพเดียวกันนี้อยู่ในที่ไกลแสนไกลจากปราสาท รู้สึกคันยุบยับในอกซ้าย

เจมี่ทาบมือลงบนแผ่นอก บีบจับราวกับหวังให้มันช่วยไล่อาการใจกระตุกแปลกๆ พ่อมดหนุ่มบอกตัวเองว่า เพราะการที่เจ้าชายน้อยยังเก็บของขวัญที่ 'เพื่อน' มอบให้ เป็นเรื่องอัศจรรย์

เขาคิดว่ามันหายไปแล้วเสียอีก

เจ้าชายน้อยกุมมันไว้ในมือ วางมันแนบตรงหัวใจ ในทันใดนั้น เจ้าของคริสตัลอย่างเจมี่ รับรู้ได้ถึงเสียงหัวใจเต้นอีกหนึ่งดวง ไม่แปลกนัก เพราะนี่คือผลของมนตราที่เขาเสกขึ้นเอง

"ขอโทษนะที่เก็บเจ้าไว้ที่นี่ แต่ข้าโกรธคนที่ให้เจ้ามานี่ โกรธมากเลย"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าของพ่อมดเบิกกว้าง โกรธข้า?

ราวกับรู้ว่ามีคนสงสัย เจ้าชายน้อยเอ่ยตอบโดยถือสร้อยประดับจี้คริสตัลสีเลือดในระดับสายตา

"เขาไม่มาหาข้าเลย เมินเฉยจนเหมือนลืมสัญญามิตรภาพระหว่างเรา ถ้าเขาไม่ส่งเจ้ามา ข้าคงลืมไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำว่ามีเพื่อนชื่อเจมส์!"

พระพักตร์งามในยามแง่งอนก็ยังน่านิยมยิ่ง พ่อมดหนุ่มจ้องมองเพลินตา

เจ้าชายยังคงพูดกับตัวเองต่อไป

"พอเห็นเจ้า ข้าก็เฝ้ารอจะได้เจอเจมส์อีกครั้ง รอทั้งวันจนหลับไปกี่ตื่นก็ไม่เคยได้เจอ คนที่ให้เจ้ามา ใจร้ายนัก!"

พ่อมดหนุ่มรู้สึกว่าตัวเองฉีกยิ้มกว้างจนปวดแก้มไปหมด กล้ามเนื้อที่ไม่ได้ขยับมาหนักเริ่มส่งสัญญาณประท้วง คงต้องโทษเจ้าชายน้อย

คนบ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้งหยุดไปเอง อารมณ์แง่งอนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเศร้าหมองทอดถอนหายใจ

"ข้าคิดว่าถ้าไม่เห็นเจ้าอีก คงหยุดคิดเรื่องเจมส์ได้เสียที แต่เห็นทีจะมิใช่..."

เจมี่เฝ้ามองภาพเจ้าชายน้อยนั่งชันเข่า โอบกอดตัวเอง และพาดหัวลงกับหัวเข่าที่มีผ้าพันแผลปิดไว้

"เจ้าอยู่ที่ไหนนะเจมส์?"

  
\----

  
นามที่ไม่ได้ยินใครเอ่ยเรียกนับแต่มาลและเหล่าแฟร์รี่กลับแผ่นดินเหล่าภูติไป ยลให้ใจของพ่อมดเจมี่อยากทำให้เจ้าชายสมดังหวัง

อาคมมนตราอันใดที่คุ้มครองปราสาทแห่งนี้อยู่ก็มิอาจขวางกั้น พ่อมดร้ายแห่งอาณาจักรจึงมาปรากฏกายในห้องบรรทมของเจ้าชายโทบี้

ยามนี้มีเพียงแสงจันทร์สาดส่อง อาบไล้ห้องบรรทมโทนสีเขียวอมฟ้า พ่อมดหนุ่มเคลื่อนกายจากข้างหน้าต่างไปยืนตรงข้างพระแท่นบรรทม ตาสีฟ้าพิศจ้องใบหน้าในห้วงนิทรารมณ์ ใบหน้าที่ตนคุ้นเคยจากเวทย์ติดตาม

ทว่า 'ของจริง' ย่อมสื่อความงดงามราวกับฑูตสวรรค์ขององค์ชายน้อยได้มากกว่าเวทย์ใด

พ่อมดเจมี่ยื่นมือออกไปด้วยใจอยากสัมผัสเกศาสีทองหยักศกบนหมอนขาวใบโต ทว่าเขายั้งตัวเองไว้เสียก่อน

เจมี่เบือนหน้าไปครู่หนึ่ง โบกมือเรียกเก้าอี้ไม้ตัวหนึ่งให้ลอยมาหา

ชายหนุ่มวัย 25 ปี นั่งไขว่ห้างมองเด็กชายวัยเพียง 10 ปีนอนหลับอย่างแสนสุขสม เขาเพียงมองดู ไม่เข้าใกล้มากกว่านี้

องค์ชายโทบี้ในเวลานี้ก็เหมือนยามแรกเกิด

เปราะบางจนกลัวว่าหากสัมผัสเข้า เลือดที่เปรอะเปื้อนเต็มสองมือของตนตลอด10ปีอันเดียวดาย จะย้อมผ้าขาวผืนนี้ไปด้วย

ดูเถิดว่าเพียงการพบหน้าเมื่อ 5 ปีก่อน ยังทำให้องค์ชายมีจิตคิดคะนึงถึงตนเลย

คิดมาถึงตรงนี้ เจมี่ก็เสียใจที่มาที่นี่คืนนี้

เพียงองค์ชายออกปากนึกอยากพบหน้า ตนก็หายตัวมาอยู่ที่นี่

ทั้งที่จะทำเป็นเมินเฉยไม่ใส่ใจก็ได้ แต่สุดท้าย หัวใจก็ทำไปก่อนสติยั้งคิด

พ่อมดเจมี่สับสนกับตัวเองยิ่งนัก

โดยที่ยังไม่ได้คำตอบแน่ชัด เสียงขยับตัวขององค์ชายน้อยก็เรียกความสนใจของพ่อมดเจมี่ไป

"อื้อ...ร้อนนน..."

อากาศในยามราตรีเช่นนี้ เย็นไปจนถึงใกล้หนาวจัด พ่อมดหนุ่มเดาว่าผ้าห่มผืนหนาอาจเป็นเหตุให้เจ้าชายน้อยไม่สบายตัว

แต่เมื่อเขาจะเลื่อนผ้าห่มลงให้ ไอร้อนที่แผ่ออกมาจากร่างกายเจ้าชายก็ทำให้เจมี่เบิกตากว้าง

ร้อนราวกับไฟ  
นี่ไม่ใช่อุณหภูมิปกติของมนุษย์

มือใหญ่อังที่หน้าผากขาวเนียน

ไข้สูงจนแทบต้องรีบเอามือออกห่าง

ในหัวใจของพ่อมดหนุ่มพลันวูบโหวง ตัวเขาได้รับการคุ้มครองจากมาลและเหล่าแฟร์รี่ เขาไม่เคยถูกโรคภัยใดๆของโลกมนุษย์กล้ำกราย

เมื่อต้องเผชิญหน้ากับอาการพิษไข้ของเจ้าชายโทบี้ พ่อมดร้ายผู้นี้ก็ถึงกับไปต่อไม่เป็น

หรือควรไปเรียกสาวใช้มาดูอาการ?

ใจหนึ่งคิดว่านั่นอาจเป็นวิธีที่ดีที่สุด แต่อีกใจนั้น เจมี่ไม่วางใจว่าใครจะดูแลเจ้าชายน้อยได้ดีไปกว่าจอมคาถาแห่งผืนป่าเช่นตน

เพื่อนตัวน้อยกำลังทรมาน หากจอมมารเช่นตนยังช่วยไม่ได้ ก็สมควรเอาสมญานั้นไปเผาทิ้ง

พ่อมดเจมี่เลิ่กผืนผ้าห่มลง ชุดนอนสีขาวเนื้อบางของเจ้าชายชุ่มเหงื่อ

เจมี่โบกมือเพียงครั้งหนึ่งก็เป่ามันแห้ง ชายหนุ่มมองผ้าปิดแผลที่มีสีแดงเข้ม เขาแกะมันออกจนร่างน้อยบนพระแท่นบรรทมดิ้นยุกยิก พยายามหนีความเจ็บปวด

เขาจึงใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจับขาเล็กนั้นไว้

"อย่าหนี ให้ข้าดูแผล"

ไม่ว่าจะรับรู้หรือไม่ ร่างที่อุ่นร้อนด้วยพิษไข้ก็ไม่ได้หนีต่อ เมื่อถอดผ้าปิดแผลไปได้แล้ว เจมี่ก็ได้รู้ว่าอาการอักเสบที่แผลตรงหัวเข่านี่เองที่ทำให้เจ้าชายน้อยทรมานกาย

ถึงไม่คุ้นเคยกับอาการไข้ แต่เจมี่รู้วิธีสมานแผล

พ่อมดหนุ่มเป่าลมหายใจวูบหนึ่ง มนตราส่องประกายทำหน้าที่ตามใจหมายของนายเหนือหัว เจมี่มองจนกระทั่งบาดแผลสมานตัว ค่อยถอนหายใจ

วางใจกับเรื่องหนึ่งได้ไม่ทันไร พ่อมดร้ายแห่งอาณาจักรก็ต้องปวดขมับกับอีกเรื่องที่ตามมา

เพราะดวงตาสีไพลิน้ำงาม กำลังจ้องมาที่ตนด้วยอารมณ์อันหลากหลาย

ต่างคนต่างเงียบงัน มือของเจมี่ยังจับท่อนขาเปลือยเปล่าซึ่งกลับมาเรียบเนียนของเจ้าชายโทบี้ และองค์ชายก็อยู่ในท่ากึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอน

ดวงตาสีเฉดเคียงใกล้จับจ้องมองกัน มีเพียงความเงียบโอบล้อม ก่อนปากกระจับเล็กของเจ้าชายจะอ้าออกช้าๆ

"เจ้าเป็นใคร?"

น้ำเสียงนั้นปลุกพ่อมดหนุ่มจากภวังค์ มือใหญ่ปล่อยออกจากขาเจ้าชาย เจมี่ถอยหนีราวกับเจ้าชายโทบี้เป็นของอันตราย

ซึ่งในอีกแง่ก็อาจใช่

"เดี๋ยว เจมส์ นั่นเจ้าหรือ!?"

ถ้าเจ้าชายน้อยคว้าแขนไว้ไม่ทัน พ่อมดหนุ่มคงได้รีบหายตัวไปเพื่อหนีอาการเขินอายอันท่วมท้นในยามนี้

แม้แต่จะสะบัดมือน้อยๆที่ยื่นมาหา ตนยังมิอาจหักใจทำได้

อ่อนหัดยิ่งนัก นี่หรือพ่อมดร้ายที่ทั่วทั้งแผ่นดินกริ่งเกรง!?

"เจมส์ เจ้าจริงๆด้วย เจ้ามาหาข้าแล้ว"

รอยยิ้มนั้นฆ่ากันชัดๆ

"นี่เจ้ารักษาแผลให้ข้าหรือ?"

พอเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ในความทรงจำอันเลือนลาง ดูจะไม่รีบจากไปแล้ว เจ้าชายโทบี้ก็สำรวจตัวเอง

นิ้วขาวลูบไปบนหัวเข่าที่ก่อนหน้านี้มีแผลใหญ่แสนปวดแสบ ทว่าในตอนนี้กลับเรียบเนียนราวกับไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

"เจ้าทำได้อย่างไรกัน? เจ้าเป็นผู้วิเศษหรือ?"

พ่อมดหนุ่มไม่ตอบรับและไม่ปฏิเสธ ยืนนิ่งมองเจ้าชายน้อยนึกทึ่งพรั่นพรึงกับความอัศจรรย์ใจนี้

"สุดยอดเลย ขอบใจเจ้ามากนะเจมส์ เจ้าไม่รู้หรอกว่าเพราะแผลนี้แผลเดียว ทำให้ข้าไม่สบายใจมากแค่ไหน"

เจมี่ขมวดคิ้ว "เจ้าเจ็บกาย แต่ไม่สบายใจได้อย่างไร?"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามอันสดใสพลันหม่นแสง

"เพราะข้าพลาดพลั้งได้แผล เพื่อนๆข้า องครักษ์ของข้า ถึงได้โดนท่านพ่อท่านแม่ลงโทษ"

มือน้อยขยำชายเสื้อนอนราวกับจะข่มความทุกข์ทนในพระทัย

"ข้าไม่เข้าใจเลย ทั้งที่มันก็เป็นแค่แผล แค่ข้าเลือดออก ไยทุกคนจึงทำราวกับข้าจะตายวันตายพรุ่ง?"

ราวกับมีก้อนสะอึกอุดตันในลำคอพ่อมดหนุ่ม

องค์ชายไม่เคยล่วงรู้ มิมีผู้ใดกล้าเอ่ยบอก

สาเหตุที่ทำให้พระบิดากราดเกรี้ยว พระมารดาแทบคลุ้มคลั่ง และข้าบ่าวร้อยพันหัวอกสั่นผวา

เป็นเพราะคำสาปจากปากของชายคนเดียวกันกับที่เจ้าชายเอ่ยเรียกเป็นสหาย

พ่อมดหนุ่มนึกเสียใจเป็นครั้งแรกที่กระทำการโดยไม่คิดให้ถ้วนถี่ เวลานี้มันหวนมาทำร้ายเขาเสียเอง เพียงเห็นเจ้าชายน้อยทรมานเพราะพิษไข้ ตัวเขายังนั่งไม่ติดที่

หากถึงวันที่เลือดตกต้องผืนดินดังคำสาปเล่า?

ผู้ที่จากไปยังเจ็บปวดได้ไม่เท่าผู้ที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่

เมล็ดพันธุ์แห่งความสิ้นหวังที่ตนเป็นผู้หว่าน เติบโตเป็นดอกกุหลาบ และหนามนั้นทิ่มแทงใจ

"เจมส์ เจ้าเป็นอะไรไป?"

เจ้าชายน้อยเอียงคอมองชายผู้แน่นิ่งแต่สีหน้าเผยความสิ้นหวังอันยากจะหยั่งถึง แต่แล้วมือที่เป็นฝ่ายจับอีกฝ่ายไว้ ก็ถูกรั้งไปกอบกุม

พ่อมดเจมี่นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงข้างพระแท่นบรรทม กุมมือขาวและบอบบางของเจ้าชายน้อย ก่อนจะช้อนตาขึ้นมอง

"ข้าจะปกป้องเจ้าเอง"

พ่อมดเจมี่แนบจูบแทนคำสาบานบนหลังมือน้อย เจ้าชายโทบี้คุ้นชินในฐานะเชื้อพระวงศ์ จึงไม่ได้ตื่นประหวั่นอันใด

เป็นผู้มอบคำปฏิญาณเสียมากกว่าที่ประหลาดใจกับความรู้สึกนี้

มันต้องเป็นความเสียใจภายหลัง ความรู้สึกอยากชดใช้ให้...แน่นอน

"จะไม่มีวันใดที่เลือดเจ้าตกต้องปฐพี ข้าสาบาน"

  
\----

  
นับตั้งแต่วันที่ได้ให้สัตย์สาบาน ข้างกายของเจ้าชายน้อยก็ให้ปรากฏบุรุษรูปงามผมสีทองสว่าง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเยียบเย็นดั่งน้ำแข็ง งดงามราวกับมิใช่คนบนโลก

ผู้คนในปราสาทรู้จักเขาในนามท่านเซอร์บาวเวอร์

เจ้าชายน้อยเอ่ยเรียกเขาอย่างแสนรักด้วยนาม 'เจมส์'

บุรุษปริศนาซึ่งปรากฏตัวขึ้นในวันหนึ่ง ควรเป็นที่สงสัย แต่ด้วยมนตราที่ร่ายใส่ บิดเบือนความทรงจำของผู้คน ท่านเซอร์บาวเวอร์จึงเป็นที่รู้จักในฐานะผู้ติดตามคนใหม่ของเจ้าชายโทบี้ ทายาทข้ารับใช้ผู้ภักดีต่อราชวงศ์

ส่วนผู้รับตำแหน่งเดิมนามลีรอยด์ก็ถูกโยกย้ายไปเฝ้าระวังตรงชายแดน

เจ้าชายน้อยแสนยินดีที่ต่อจากนี้ พระองค์จักมีสหายสนิทเคียงกาย ทรงรับปากกับเจมส์ว่าจะไม่ปล่อยให้สร้อยคริสตัลสีแดงดั่งโลหิตห่างกาย เพื่อให้เจมส์ของพระองค์สบายใจ

ท่านเซอร์บาวเวอร์เย็นชากับคนทั้งโลก แต่อ่อนโยนกับเจ้าชายโทบี้ยิ่งกว่าใครในแผ่นดินเช่นกัน

วันเวลาล่วงเลยไปอีก 3 ปี

องค์ชายผู้เป็นที่รักของอาณาจักรแห่งแสงสว่าง นับวันยิ่งงดงามเปล่งประกายสมพระนามรองออโรเรียส

แม้นยังทรงพระเยาว์ สิริโฉมงามตาดั่งเทวดาจำแลงกลับเลื่องลือไปไกล

หลายอาณาจักรคิดการณ์ไกล หมายใจให้องค์ชายโทบี้หมั้นหมายกับเจ้านายพระองค์น้อย ไม่เกี่ยงว่าเป็นชายหรือหญิง

หากแต่ไม่มีผู้ใดผ่านเกณฑ์พิจารณาของท่านเซอร์บาวเวอร์เลยแม้แต่รายเดียว

เจ้าชายน้อยที่ถูกเสี้ยมสอนโดยพ่อมดร้ายแห่งอาณาจักร เชื่อฟังการตัดสินใจของสหายผู้ภักดี จึงไม่พึงใจใครซักคน

ราชาและราชินีทรงโปรดปรานเจ้าชายโทบี้ รักยิ่งดวงใจ ยอมตามพระทัยในเรื่องนี้ จึงยังไม่มีการหมั้นหมาย

พ่อมดหนุ่มซึ่งอยู่ในฐานะผู้ดูแลเจ้าชายน้อยจึงหายใจโล่งท้องได้อีกพักหนึ่ง...

ไม่ใช่ว่าต้องการเก็บเจ้าชายน้อยไว้เป็นของตัวเองคนเดียวเสียหน่อย

ก็แค่ยามนี้ยังไม่มีผู้ใดเหมาะสม

นั่นคือสิ่งที่ท่านเซอร์บาวเวอร์ยืนยันกับตนเองในทุกวันที่ลืมตาตื่น และเข้าไปถวายการรับใช้ข้างแท่นบรรทม

วันนี้เจ้าชายน้อยในวัย 13 ชันษา ก็ยังคงเปล่งประกายความสดใสราวกับดวงอาทิตย์เคลื่อนที่ได้เช่นเคย

"เจมส์ วันนี้เราจักทำอะไรกันหรือ?"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ในชุดทรงสีเขียวดั่งแมกไม้ เอ่ยถามพลางพละจากสาวใช้ที่ยอบกายทำความเคารพแล้วรีบถอยหนี ด้วยบรรยากาศน่าหวาดหวั่นที่ติดตัวเซอร์บาวเวอร์

"วันนี้มิมีชั่วโมงเรียน พระอาจารย์วิชาประวัติศาสตร์ขอลาสอนหนึ่งวันพ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

ดวงตาสีไพลินของเจ้าชายโทบี้พลันเปล่งประกาย ไม่ใช่ว่าพระองค์เกียจคร้าน แต่การไม่ต้องอุดอู้เรียนตำราในปราสาท เป็นใครจะไม่ยินดีเล่า?

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น เจ้าพาเราไปขี่ม้าได้หรือไม่!?"

นั่นไม่ใช่คำขอร้อง พ่อมดหนุ่มรู้ดีว่าตนไม่มีทางปฏิเสธแววตาสีฟ้าครามที่ยังความอาดูรรักต่อดวงใจได้ตั้งแต่แรกสบคู่นี้ได้ จึงถอนหายใจก่อนคลี่ยิ้มบาง

เจ้าชายโทบี้้เพิ่งได้รับพระราชทานลูกม้าเป็นของขวัญวันเกิด และทรงหลงเจ้าลูกม้านั่นมาก

"หากพระองค์รับปากกับกระหม่อมว่าจะทรงระวัง กระหม่อมก็มิขัดข้อง"

เจ้าชายน้อยแย้มสรวลกว้างอย่างยินดี

"ได้เลย เราจะระวังตัว เราจะไม่ทำให้เจ้าต้องเป็นห่วงแน่นอน!"

เซอร์บาวเวอร์กระแอ้มไอ "กระหม่อมและทุกคนที่รักพระองค์พ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

เจ้าชายผงกหัวรับ "ใช่ ทุกคนที่ข้ารัก โดยเฉพาะเจ้า เจมส์ เจ้าเป็นคนที่ข้ารักที่สุดในโลกนี้"

คนฟังใจพองโตในทันใด

แต่ในพริบตาเดียวกัน พ่อมดหนุ่มในวัย 28 ปีก็กดความรู้สึกลำพองใจนั้นลงไป

เราอยู่รับใช้ใกล้ชิดที่สุด เห็นหน้าเคยตามากกว่าพระบิดามารดา เจ้าชายจะผูกพันโปรดปรานกว่าใคร ก็เป็นเรื่องปกติมิใช่หรือ

อย่าได้แม้แต่จะคิดเกินเลยเทียว

จำไว้ให้จงดี ว่าใครกันที่สาปเจ้าชายจนมีชะตาแสนอาภัพ

"เจมส์ ไปกันเร็ว เราอยากไปเจอไวท์วินด์เร็วๆ!"

เสียงเรียกอันแสนกระตือรือร้นของเจ้าชายน้อย ปลุกพ่อมดหนุ่มจากภวังค์ ทั้งที่อยากตามพระทัยเจ้าชาย แต่ยังมีเรื่องสำคัญที่ต้องทำเสียก่อน

"ระหว่างพระองค์เสวยมื้อเช้ากับเสด็จพ่อเสด็จแม่ กระหม่อมจะเตรียมเจ้าไวท์วินด์ให้พร้อมพ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

เจ้าชายน้อยทำหน้างอ "ตอนนี้เลยมิได้หรือ?"

"มิได้พ่ะย่ะค่ะ" ต่อให้พ่อมดเจมี่ไม่จำเป็นต้องกินอาหาร ก็อยู่ได้ด้วยพลังเวทย์หล่อเลี้ยง แต่เขาเข้มงวดกับเรื่องปากท้องของเจ้าชายน้อยเสมอ

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นเราจะรีบกินไวๆ"

"ห้ามเขี่ยหัวหอมนะกระหม่อม"

"ข้าล่ะเกลียดเจ้าก็ตรงนี้แหละเจมส์!"

ทั่วทั้งปราสาทรู้ดีว่ามีเพียงเซอร์บาวเวอร์เท่านั้นที่บังคับให้เจ้าชายโทบี้กลืนของที่เกลียดแสนเกลียดได้

เมื่อได้พบกันอีกครั้งตรงคอกม้าหลวง สีพระพักตร์บูดบึ้งเป็นหลักฐานว่าเจ้าชายน้อยรักษาสัญญา พ่อมดหนุ่มจึงมอบยิ้มจริงใจอันหาได้ยากยิ่งให้กับเจ้าชาย มือขาวจับจูงลูกม้าสีขาวออกมา

พอเห็นเจ้าไวท์วินด์ อารามเคืองขุ่นก็พลันเลือนหาย เจ้าชายน้อยโหนตัวขึ้นบนหลังลูกม้าสีขาว แทบนั่งไม่นิ่งในตอนที่ข้ารับใช้ประจำคอกม้าตรวจดูว่าสายรัดทั้งหลายเข้าที่ดี

พ่อมดหนุ่มตรวจดูอีกครั้งจนวางใจ ก่อนจะตบเข้าที่บั้นท้ายของลูกม้าตัวน้อย แล้วทั้งมันทั้งองค์ชายก็ทะยานไปข้างหน้า

พ่อมดหนุ่มพิงหลังมองดูเจ้าชายน้อยห้อลูกม้าสีขาวพันธุ์ดีไปรอบๆพื้นหญ้าสีเขียวชะอุ่ม เขาไม่ต้องกังวลว่าทั้งคนทั้งม้าจะหายไปไกลตา เพราะสร้อยคริสตัลที่มอบให้จะบ่งบอกตำแหน่งและเสียงหัวใจของเจ้าชายโทบี้

องค์ชายของเขาก็กำลังตื่นเต้นถึงขีดสุด

ถึงอยู่ไกลกัน เขากลับนึกสีหน้าได้ชัดเจน

"เจ้าเป็นผู้ติดตามประสาอะไร? ไยไม่ตามองค์ชายไป?"

เจมี่เหลือบมองข้างกายตน แล้วก็ได้เห็นใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมถมึงทึงของหนึ่งในคนที่ตนไม่ชอบขี้หน้ามากที่สุดในปราสาท

เจ้าชายน้อยมีผู้ติดตามเป็นเซอร์เจมี่ผู้เปรื่องปราด มีอัศวินหาญกล้าผู้พร้อมพลีชีพพิทักษ์กาย อย่างเซอร์ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์

ชายหนุ่มผู้อยู่ในวัยยี่สิบตอนต้นนั้นหัวรั้น ทื่อตรงเป็นไม้บรรทัด เป็นแบบฉบับมาตรฐานของทหาร

เจมี่ยอมให้อยู่ข้างกายเจ้าชายน้อยได้ เพราะตัวเขาเกลียดการออกงานรื่นเริง จึงต้องมีท่านเซอร์ผู้เป็นไม้เบื่อไม้เมาผู้นี้เป็นตัวตายตัวแทน

อย่างน้อย ก็มีจิตใจที่คิดปกป้องเจ้าชายเหมือนกัน

"หน้าที่ปกป้องคุ้มภัยควรเป็นของทหารองค์รักษ์มิใช่หรือ?" เจมี่ตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ

"ข้ามันก็แค่ขุนนางฝ่ายบุ๋น มีหรือจะแคล่วคล่องสู้ทหารได้"

คนฟังขบฟันขัดใจ "แต่พระองค์มิชอบให้ใครติดตาม นอกจากเจ้า"

เจมี่คลี่ยิ้มร้าย "การที่เจ้าชายไม่ทรงโปรดใครนอกจากข้า เป็นความผิดข้าหรือ?"

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเจ้าชายทรงโปรดปรานท่านเซอร์ผู้ร้ายกาจอย่างเจมส์ บาวเวอร์มากถึงเพียงนี้ เซอร์คูมบ์จะหยิบดาบมาแทงเสียให้ตายโดยไม่ลังเล

"เจ้าไม่ห่วงองค์ชายเลยหรือ? น่าจะรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่ายังทรงม้าไม่เก่ง"

พ่อมดหนุ่มเลิ่กคิ้วยียวนแทนคำตอบ

"หากพระองค์ทรงมีอันตราย ข้าจะรู้ได้เอง"

'ทั้งที่ยืนอยู่ห่างกันจนแทบมองไม่เห็นตัวองค์ชายน่ะหรือ?'

ในใจของเซอร์คูมบ์ มีคำถามเช่นนั้น แต่มิได้เอ่ยปาก ตลอดสามปีที่ชายคนนี้โผล่มารับหน้าที่แทนเซอร์ลีรอยด์ ก็ราวกับจะรู้ได้เสมอว่าเจ้าชายอยู่ที่ไหน เป็นอย่างไร และจะไปอยู่ข้างกายเป็นคนแรกเสมอ

ราวกับมีมนต์วิเศษก็ไม่ปาน

ระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่ ไม่มีการสนทนาอันใดอีก ต่างคนต่างนิ่งรอให้เจ้าชายน้อยปลดปล่อยพลังงานกับกิจกรรมที่ทรงโปรดปราน

เวลาผ่านไปราวๆ1ชม. แสงอาทิตย์เจิดจ้าเข้าใกล้ตำแหน่งกลางหัวมากขึ้นทุกที เมื่อนั้นพ่อมดหนุ่มจึงเป่าปากเรียกเจ้าลูกม้าสีขาวให้กลับเข้ามา

แม้แต่ลูกม้ายังฝึกจนเชื่อง

องค์ชายโทบี้ชินชาเสียแล้วกับการที่เจ้าไวท์วินด์ยอมฟังคำสั่งสหายของพระองค์มากกว่าตัวเอง แต่มิวายตัดพ้อ

"บางคราข้าก็สงสัยว่าใครเป็นนายของไวท์วินด์กันแน่?"

เจมี่ยิ้มรับระหว่างประคองเจ้าชายน้อยลงมาจากหลังม้า

"พระองค์เป็นผู้ประทานนามให้ มันย่อมเป็นของพระองค์พ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

เจ้าชายผู้ส่อแววชาญฉลาดแต่ยังเยาว์ ทอดถอนหายใจพลางเปรยออกมาเบาๆ

"เสด็จพ่อเสด็จแม่ก็ประทานนามให้ข้า แต่ข้าก็ใช่ว่าจะเชื่อฟังพวกท่านเสียเมื่อไหร่"

"เจ้าชายของกระหม่อมเพียงแต่ทรงมีความคิดเป็นของตัวเอง"

เขายังไม่วางร่างเจ้าชายน้อยลง โอบอุ้มราวกับเป็นเจ้าหญิง และเจ้าชายมิได้ขัด

เซอร์คูมบ์เลยได้แต่มองตามและพรั่นพรึงกับความใกล้ชิดผิดวิสัยนายบ่าวของคนทั้งคู่

ท่าทีพาดแขนโอบรอบคอและซุกไซ้ออดอ้อนของเจ้าชายโทบี้ แน่นอนว่าน่ามอง แต่อีกใจกลับรู้สึกไม่เหมาะไม่ควรเอาเสียเลย

"ข้ารักเจ้าที่สุดก็เพราะแบบนี้นั่นล่ะ เจมส์"

พ่อมดหนุ่มยิ้มรับ และเผื่อแผ่ยิ้มนั้นมาให้กับเซอร์คูมบ์ที่มองตามพวกเขาทั้งสองโดยไม่อาจพูดอะไรได้

แต่ให้ตายเถิด นั่นมันรอยยิ้มเยาะเสียมากกว่า!

ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์ได้แต่คาดโทษผู้ติดตามคนโปรดของเจ้าชายโทบี้ อย่างไรเสียก็ต้องมีวันที่ความนิยมของหมอนั่นสั่นคลอน และเมื่อถึงวันนั้น เขานี่ล่ะจะหัวเราะให้ดังกว่าใครเพื่อน!

  
\----

  
เป็นโชคร้ายของท่านเซอร์คูมบ์ เมื่อวันนั้นไม่มาถึงเสียที แถมความนิยมหลงใหลในตัวเซอร์บาวเวอร์ของเจ้าชายโทบี้ นับวันยิ่งหนักข้อ

เรียกได้ว่าตั้งแต่ตื่นลืมตา หากมิได้เห็นเซอร์บาวเวอร์ เจ้าชายโทบี้จะไม่ยอมลงจากแท่นพระบรรทม อีดอ้อนต่อรองจนสุดท้ายต้องไปขอร้องให้พ่อมดหนุ่ม 'จัดการ'

พฤติกรรมนี้มีมาตั้งแต่อายุ 13 จนกระทั่งใกล้ถึงวันเกิดปีที่ 19 เจ้าชายซึ่งเติบใหญ่พร้อมชื่อเสียงในพระสิริโฉมอันเหนือกว่าหญิงใด ก็ยังไม่เปลี่ยนสิ่งที่ทำมาจนเคยชิน

พ่อมดหนุ่มในวัย 34 รู้ดีว่าควรเปลี่ยนอุปนิสัยนี้ แต่ให้ทำอย่างไรได้? เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองมีคุณค่าจากความโปรดปรานนี้

แต่ช่วงเวลาแห่งความสุขนั้นแสนสั้น

เจ้าชายที่เติบใหญ่ พร้อมเข้าสู่วัยหาคู่เคียง ไม่อาจปฏิเสธการหมั้นหมายดูใจกับผู้ที่มีคุณสมบัติเหมาะสมได้

พ่อมดหนุ่มรู้ตัวดีว่าจักทำตามืดบอดไม่ได้อีก อย่างไรเสีย สักวันเจ้าชายของเขาก็ต้องสมรสกับใครสักคน

ใครคนที่ไม่อาจเป็นตัวเขา...

ในเมื่อไม่มีวันที่จะได้มา ตามตำราพ่อมดผู้ชั่วร้าย ก็ควรจักกักขังครอบครองคนที่หมายปองไว้ด้วยสองมือ

แต่มือของเจมี่แปดเปื้อนบาป  
เขาเข่นฆ่าผู้คนไปมาก

บาปหนาที่สุดคือการร่ายคำสาปที่เป็นดั่งโทษตายให้กับเจ้าของหัวใจ

ความรู้สึกที่ผลิดอกออกผลในใจ จักต้องเป็นความรักไม่ผิดแน่...

ถึงจะคิดเช่นนั้น พ่อมดเจมี่ก็ไม่อาจยอมให้ผู้ชายคนใดได้ครอบครองเจ้าชายผู้เป็นที่รักแห่งตน

รายนามและรูปถ่ายผู้สมัครเป็นคู่อภิเษกของเจ้าชายโทบี้ จึงมีเพียงสตรีสูงศักดิ์ ต่อให้งามได้ไม่เท่าเทียม แต่ดูแล้วไม่เคืองตา

ส่วนเหล่าชายหนุ่มที่เพียรพยายามจะเข้าหา ไม่มีซักคนได้เข้าถึง

ทว่าองค์ชายโทบี้กลับไม่ใคร่ใส่พระทัย

"อีกแล้วหรือ? ข้าไม่อยากดูแล้ว!"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ปัดกองรูปวาดท่านหญิงและเชื้อพระวงศ์สาวแห่งแคว้นพันธมิตรทั้งหลายออกห่าง นัยน์เนตรสีฟ้าครามมองผู้ติดตามของตนอย่างตัดพ้อเว้าวอน

"แม้แต่เจ้าก็บังคับให้ข้าไปดูตัวหรือ!?"

"มันจำเป็นพ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

"ข้าอายุแค่ 18--"

"จะทรงมีพระชันษาครบ 19 ในอีกไม่กี่เดือนข้างหน้า" เจมี่เอ่ยขัดขึ้น

"ทรงอยู่ในวัยอันเหมาะสมที่จักมีคู่ครอง ถึงยังไม่ได้อภิเษกตอนนี้ แต่การหมั้นเป็นสัญญาณที่ดี เป็นความมั่นคงที่อาณาจักรต้องการ"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มสวนกลับมาประโยคเดียว

"แล้วสิ่งที่ข้าต้องการเล่า?"

พ่อมดหนุ่มนิ่งค้างไปครู่หนึ่ง ไม่กล้าสบพระเนตรเจ้าชาย

"โปรดบอกกระหม่อมว่าทรงปรารถนาสิ่งใด?"

เจ้าชายผู้ทรงแย้มสรวลอยู่เป็นนิตย์ ยามนี้แค่นยิ้มซึ่งชวนให้ใจปวดร้าวตาม

"หากข้าบอกไป เจ้าจักทำให้ข้าสมปรารถนาหรือไม่เล่า?"

เจมี่หวาดกลัวเกินกว่าจะตอบรับ

เจ้าชายหนุ่มเบือนหน้าหนี

"ข้าบอกความรู้สึกของข้ามาตลอด บอกตลอดตั้งแต่เรารู้จักกันมา"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ผินพระพักตร์ออกนอกหน้าต่าง ยามนี้การทนมองหน้าผู้ที่อยู่เคียงข้างมาตลอดครึ่งชีวิต ช่างแสนทรมานใจ

"แต่การที่เจ้าเร่งเร้าให้ข้าเลือกคู่ คงเป็นคำตอบของเจ้าสินะ เซอร์บาวเวอร์"

เจ้าชายมักเรียกเขาว่าเจมส์ ยามที่ขุ่นเคืองขัดพระทัยเท่านั้น จึงจะเอ่ยเรียกชื่อตามยศศักดิ์ของเขา

"องค์ชาย--"

"ตกลง ข้าจะเลือกมาซักคน"

หลังจากตัดสินพระทัยได้แล้ว เจ้าชายโทบี้ก็ผินพักตร์กลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับผู้ติดตามหนุ่มด้วยรอยยิ้ม...เสแสร้ง

"คู่ชีวิตของตัวเอง ก็ต้องเลือกด้วยตัวเอง เจ้าว่าจริงหรือไม่?"

  
\---

  
ผู้ที่เจ้าชายเลือกมาเป็นคู่หมั้น เป็นหญิงสาวผมดำ ตาดำ ท่าทางมาดมั่นงามสง่า เป็นท่านหญิงเชื้อพระวงศ์จากแคว้นเพื่อนบ้าน

เป็นทุกอย่างที่ตรงข้ามกับเจมี่

วันเกิดครบรอบ 19 ชันษาของเจ้าชายโทบี้ ท่านหญิงอาดิเลดเดินทางมาร่วมพิธี และเปิดตัวในฐานะคู่หมายของเจ้าชายอย่างเป็นทางการ

พ่อมดหนุ่มรอพบกับท่านหญิงผู้นั้น เมื่อได้พูดคุยจนพอคาดเดานิสัยได้แล้ว เขาได้ตัดสินใจปล่อยวางหัวใจตนเองไว้ให้เธอดูแล

เช้าวันพระราชพิธีหมั้นหมายซึ่งจัดขึ้นหลังวันเกิดเจ้าชาย 7 วัน พ่อมดหนุ่มได้วางจดหมายไว้บนหมอนของเจ้าชายโทบี้

คำ 'รัก' ที่ไม่อาจเอ่ยบอก ถ่ายทอดผ่านตัวอักษร

คำ 'ขอโทษ' และ 'เหตุผล' ที่ไม่อาจรับรัก ทัั้งที่อ่านออกผ่านสีหน้าและแววตาซึ่งมอบให้

คำ 'สารภาพบาป' ที่เจมี่ไม่หวังจะได้รับการอภัย

นับแต่วันนั้น ท่านเซอร์บาวเวอร์ก็ได้หายไปจากความทรงจำของคนทุกคนในอาณาจักร

เว้นเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่สวมสร้อยคุ้มครอง สร้อยผลึกคริสตัลสีแดงแสนงาม

เสียงร่ำไห้เจียนขาดใจของเจ้าชายผู้เป็นที่รัก ส่งผ่านสร้อยเส้นนั้นมา ราวกับมือล่องหนที่บีบให้ดวงใจตนรวดร้าวไม่ต่างกัน

แต่เมื่อรักแล้วย่อมต้องปล่อยไป

ต่อให้รักเพียงใด บาปที่ทำลงไป ไม่คู่ควรจะรับเอาหัวใจอันแสนงามพิสุทธิ์นั้นมา

พ่อมดผู้ชั่วร้ายได้รู้ว่าตัวเองก็มีน้ำตาเช่นกัน

เขาหลีกเร้นผู้คน กักขังตัวเองในป่าลึกซึ่งจากมานับสิบๆปี ชื่อเสียงของพ่อมดผู้น่าเกรงขามเองก็เลือนหายไป ราวกับหมายใจจะหายไปจากโลกนี้

พ่อมดผู้ได้รู้จัก 'ความรัก' และ 'ความเจ็บปวด' ซึ่งแฟร์รี่ไม่อาจสอนได้ ยามนี้วิงวอนขอความตายเพื่อให้คนบาปหนาเช่นตนหลุดพ้น

แต่พระเจ้าไร้เมตตานัก

วันคืนผ่านไปเท่าใด เจมี่ไม่อาจล่วงรู้ เขาไม่ใส่ใจแม้แต่การกินนอนของตัวเอง

แต่ในวันหนึ่ง เสียงหัวใจเต้นของผู้สวมสร้อยคริสตัลเต้นแรงจนชวนให้นึกประหวั่น

มันหยุดไปพร้อมกับหัวใจของพ่อมดผู้ทุกข์ตรม

คำสาปที่มอบให้กับเจ้าชายผู้เป็นที่รักของเขา บัดนี้สัมฤทธิ์ผลของมันแล้ว...

เมื่อตอนที่เขาไปถึงปราสาทด้วยมนตราหายตัว ทั่วทั้งบริเวณเต็มไปด้วยความโศกเศร้า เสียงร้องไห้ดังระหง่ม ดังคลอไปกับเสียงสวดภาวนา

นี่เคยเป็นสิ่งที่พ่อมดผู้เคียดแค้นชิงชังเหล่ามนุษย์ในอาณาจักร หมายใจและรอคอยที่จะได้ยิน

ทว่าในเวลานี้เขากลับเป็นหนึ่งในผู้ที่เจ็บปวดกับการสูญเสีย...

เจมี่เดินไปตามที่ทางอันคุ้นเคย ไม่นานก็มาถึงห้องพระบรรทมของเจ้าชาย ปลายแท่นพระบรรทมปรากฏร่างของพระราชา พระราชินี และท่านหญิงอาดิเลด

ท่านหญิงและพระราชินีกอดกันร้องไห้อย่างแสนระทม หญิงสาวผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าพร่ำเอ่ยขออภัยไม่ขาดปาก

"อภัยให้หม่อมชั้นด้วยเพคะ ฝ่าบาท หม่อมชั้นผิดเอง"

"ไม่ใช่ความผิดเจ้า อาดิเลด" พระราชาผู้มิอาจหลั่งน้ำตาแม้ในยามที่สูญเสียพระโอรส เอ่ยปลอบเสียงเรียบ

"เราต่างรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าในใจของโทบี้มีใครคนหนึ่งอยู่ คนที่ลูกไม่ยอมบอก"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นก็ไปตามเขามาสิเพคะ!" พระราชินีตรัสเสียงเข้ม "เขาเท่านั้นที่จะช่วยลูกของเราได้!"

"ทีน่า..."

"จุมพิตแห่งรักแท้เท่านั้นที่จะปลุกลูกเราจากคำสาป" พระราชินีเปลี่ยนเป็นเว้าวอน

"ในเมื่อจูบจากอาดิเลดช่วยลูกไม่ได้ ก็ต้องเป็นเขาคนนั้น ท่านพี่ ได้โปรด หาเขาให้เจอเถิดเพคะ เรายังมีความหวัง!"

จุมพิตแห่งรักแท้...ลบล้างคำสาปหรือ?

"ทีน่า อาดิเลด ไปพักก่อนเถิด" พระราชาตรัสสั่ง

แม้มิอยากพรากจากข้างกาย แต่เจ้าชายหลับใหลไม่อาจลืมตาขึ้นอีก พระราชามีพระดำริว่าคนเป็นจะล้มป่วยตามคนที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าตายจากไปแล้วไม่ได้ พระองค์จึงปลุกปลอบหญิงทั้งสอง และออกจากห้องบรรทมพระโอรสไป

เมื่อความเงียบเข้าครอบงำ พ่อมดที่เร้นกายรอคอยเวลาก็ปรากฏตัวข้างพระแท่นบรรทม

เจ้าชายโทบี้ยังคงเหมือนกับในความทรงจำก่อนจากลา เพียงแต่ยามนี้ ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าครามงดงามปิดสนิท และสัญญาณแห่งชีวิตก็แทบจะหายไปจากร่าง

บาดแผลที่หน้าขาข้างซ้าย ดูจะเกิดจากกานพลาดพลั้งถูกกับดักสัตว์ในป่า เพราะแผลอยู่ใกล้พื้นมาก เลือดจึงหลั่งรินสู่ปฐพีอย่างฉับพลัน

เขาเองที่ผิดสัญญา

ทั้งที่สาบานไว้ด้วยชีวิตว่าจะไม่มีวันยอมให้คำสาปสัมฤทธิ์ผล เพียงแค่วูบหนึ่งที่พ่ายแพ้ต่อใจตนเอง ผู้เป็นที่รักยิ่งดวงใจก็ได้จากไปเสียแล้ว

เจมี่ไม่มีความมั่นใจว่าจุมพิตของตนจะลบคำสาปนี้ได้

แต่เขามั่นใจว่าความรักของเขานั้นมากพอจะจบชีวิตตัวเองตามไป หากเจ้าชายไม่ทรงฟื้นคืน

มือขาวซีดประคองพระพักตร์งามที่ไร้ลมหายใจ โน้มกายลงเคียงใกล้ กลีบปากเย็นเยียบให้สัมผัสอันชวนให้หนาวสั่น แต่เจมี่ไม่ใส่ใจ

เขาแนบริมฝีปากลงไป น้ำตาที่ไม่มีผู้ใดเคยเห็น ยามนี้ไหลอาบแก้มขาว พร่างพรูราวกับสายฝน รินรดใบหน้าเจ้าชายแห่งแสงสว่าง

นี่คือจูบแรก และอาจเป็นจูบสุดท้าย

"ข้ารักเจ้า...โทบี้"

พ่อมดหนุ่มกระซิบคำที่เอ่ยเมื่อสายไป หน้าผากแนบเข้ากับผู้เป็นที่รักที่นอนนิ่งใต้ร่าง เจมี่ปาดน้ำตาที่เปื้อนใบหน้างามตาของเจ้าชาย ไม่สนใจสภาพตัวเองแม้แต่น้อย

"ข้ารักเจ้า รักเดียวในชีวิตของข้า ผู้ที่สาดแสงให้ชีวิตข้า โทบี้ ได้โปรด กลับมาหาข้าเถิด..."

เจมี่กอบกุมมือที่วางแนบบนหน้าอกขึ้นมาพรมจูบ วิงวอนหาพระเจ้าอย่างที่ชีวิตนี้ไม่เคยคิดจะทำ

"พระผู้เป็นเจ้า นี่เป็นบาปของข้า ไฟแค้นเผาใจจนข้ากระทำการอันไม่อาจให้อภัย เอาชีวิตข้าไปแทนเถิด คืนเค้าให้ข้า คืนเค้าให้โลกใบนี้"

น้ำสีใสไหลอาบใบหน้าของพ่อมดผู้จมจ่อมสู่ความระทมสุดใจ

ความมืดอันหนาวเหน็บมิอาจทำอะไรชายผู้สูญสิ้นเหตุผลในการมีชีวิตอยู่ไปได้

แต่แล้วก็พลันมีเสียงเสียงหนึ่ง ฉุดรั้งพ่อมดหนุ่มที่จมดิ่งลงไป

เป็นเสียงเรียกนามที่มีเพียงคนเดียวในโลกนี้ที่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ใช้

"เจมส์..."

เมื่อเจมี่เงยหน้าขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามที่รักแสนรักก็จ้องตอบมา

"เจมส์...เจ้ากลับมาแล้ว"

มือขาวที่ถูกกอบกุม บีบกลับราวกับจะใช้มันยืนยันว่านี่ไม่ใช่ภาพฝันหลอกหลอน เจ้าชายโทบี้ยิ่งมั่นพระทัยเมื่อพ่อมดของพระองค์ลุกพรวดขึ้น กระโจนเข้ามารวบร่างที่ยังอ่อนล้าของพระองค์สู่อ้อมแขน

"เจมส์ เจ้าจริงๆหรือ เจมส์"

"กระหม่อมเอง โทบี้ เจมส์ของพระองค์"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มซุกซบกับหัวไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย หยาดน้ำตาพร่างพรูจนทำเอาเนื้อผ้าบริเวณนั้นเปียกชุ่ม

"ข้าคิดว่าจะไม่มีวันได้เจอเจ้าอีกแล้ว เจมส์ ทำไมกัน ทั้งที่รักข้า ทำไมต้องไปจากข้า"

อ้อมพระกรกระชับกอดพ่อมดของพระองค์ราวกับกลัวว่าจะหายไปในชั่วพริบตา เจมี่ลูบเส้นพระเกศาสีทองปลอบโยน

"อภัยให้ความโง่เขลาของกระหม่อมด้วยเถิด องค์ชาย"

พ่อมดผู้ที่ได้สิ่งสำคัญที่สุดกลับมาในชีวิตอีกครั้ง สุขใจราวกับได้โลกทั้งใบมาครอง

เจ้าชายในอ้อมกอดของตนก็เป็นดั่งโลกทั้งใบจริงแท้

"โปรดอนุญาตให้กระหม่อมอยู่เคียงข้างพระองค์ไปจนชั่วชีวิตด้วยเถิด"

"เจ้ากำลังขอข้าแต่งงานหรือ?"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ยันตัวออกจากพ่อมดหนุ่ม ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ยังมีน้ำตาเอ่อคลอนั้น ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็ช่างงดงาม

"หากพระองค์ยังมิได้สมรสกับใคร..."

เจมี่เลื่อนตัวไปจูบซับน้ำตานั้น รสเค็มปร่ายิ่งทำให้ตัวเขามีสติรับรู้มากขึ้น และยิ่งกว่ามั่นใจ ว่าได้ทำสิ่งที่ถูกต้องสำหรับพวกเราทั้งสอง

"ก็ขอให้กระหม่อมได้เป็นคู่ชีวิตของพระองค์ ได้รักและเทิดทูน ดูแลหัวใจของกระหม่อมด้วยชีวิตที่เหลืออยู่ด้วยเถิด"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ประสานมือของพวกเราทั้งคู่เข้าด้วยกัน แนบสนิทแทบมิยอมให้เหลือช่องว่างแทรกกลาง

"ข้ายินดีอยู่กับท่านไปจนชั่วชีวิต เจมส์ รักแท้ในชีวิตของข้า"

 

🌻 End 🌻

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆตอนคิดพาร์ทจบในหัว ต่อจากนี้คุณพ่อมดจะจับเจ้าชายกินบนเตียงค่อกแค่กค่อกแค่กแค่กกกกกกก แต่เอาไว้แค่ตรงนี้ละกัน รักษาความ PG ใสๆเทพนิยายดิสนีย์ค่า


End file.
